roguestate_nlgfandomcom-20200215-history
New Hindrances
The following is a list of new Hindrances available to Rogue State characters. Access Denied The following Hindrances are not allowed in Rogue State: * Doubting Thomas * Young New Hindrances Ailing (Major) You've got one foot - or at least a couple toes - in the grave. You have a Chronic disease (SWAdE pg. 126). Airsick/Seasick (Minor/Major) This Hindrance comes in two varieties, so you must choose if your character suffers from flying or sailing (or both, in which case the Hindrance becomes Major). Your character doesn’t get on well with some travelling options. You must make a Fatigue roll every time you travel on on an aircraft (or watercraft, in the case of Seasick). If the travel conditions become rough (e.g. a storm), you must make an additional Fatigue roll. Fatigue from air- or seasickness cannot cause Incapacitation, and is recovered by spending 1 hour on solid ground. Bullet Magnet (Major) Some people are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You make a habit of it. You are hit by adjacent fire (using the Innocent Bystander rules) on a 1-2 for single-shot weapons, and a 1-3 for shotguns or automatic fire. Cold/Heat Prone (Major) You just don’t do well in uncomfortable climates. If you’re Cold Prone, you might be a skinny thing with no extra meat on your bones to insulate you from the chill, or maybe you’re just from Trinidad. On the other hand, a Heat Prone character might be from Minnesota, or they might just be tubby. Either way, you always subtract 2 from Vigor rolls made to resist the effects of your chosen temperature, and make rolls every 4 hours even with the proper preparations. Corrupt (Minor) Morals are just something at the end of a fairy tale to this loser. They’re always looking for a chance to better their own position, and the shadier the method, the better. They’re prone to taking bribes, selling out their clients and friends, and skimming a little off the top whenever possible. They take a –2 penalty to Persuasion with anyone aware of their untrustworthiness, on top of any other problems their behavior is likely to generate for them. In combination with Greedy, they can be bought by anyone for little more than the price of a cup of java. Debt (Minor/Major) You have taken out a loan from a disreputable sort. The good news: You start with more money. The bad news: They’ll be wanting to be paid back, with interest. As a Minor Hindrance, you start with 3 times the normal starting cash, but owe 6 times as much. As a Major Hindrance, you start with 5 times as much, but owe 10 times back. Fanatic (Minor) You believe so strongly in your country, political party, philosophy, or religion that you’ll do almost anything for it, and often try to persuade, cajole, convert, or browbeat those who don’t subscribe to your beliefs into doing so. When asked to do something that serves or is motivated by your beliefs, you must do it, however foolish or dangerous it might be. Glass Jaw (Major) You don't handle physical pain and injury well, and suffer a -2 penalty on all soak rolls. Lech (Minor) You have a hard time keeping your gun in its holster, if you catch the drift. You tend to pay an unhealthy amount of attention to whoever attracts you and have a hard time turning down requests for help if you think it might result in an “encounter.” You’re a sucker for a spectacular pair of legs or big blue ones, and as a result, you suffer –2 to resist Persuasion in Tests of Will or Social Conflicts with those you’re attracted to. Lyin' Eyes (Minor) You have a hard time telling a lie. While that might make you a good person, it can complicate things when dealing with less savory elements. You suffer a -2 to all Intimidation and Persuasion rolls where you have to tell an untruth – even one of those tiny, white lies. You also suffer a shameful inability to bluff when playing cards. You subtract 2 from Gambling rolls in any game of chance that involved bluffing. Night Terrors (Major) You suffer from constant nightmares any time you try to sleep. You toss and turn and likely keep everyone within a dozen yards awake with your nightly torment. When you sleep for the night (or whenever, but no more than once a day), you must make a Spirit roll or suffer a level of Fatigue. Luckily, you recover that Fatigue the next time you bed down. Unluckily, you have to battle your nightmares all over again. If your GM skips over long periods of time, such as during a trip, roll once instead of for each night that would have passed. Rebellious (Minor) You’ve got a problem with authority figures: cops, mob bosses, bouncers, you name it. Whether you mouth off, actively disobey instructions, or just sit quietly and fume, your disrespect is blatantly obvious—and has the effect of getting you in hot water with the wrong people. Not surprisingly, this doesn’t do a lot to make you popular around the negotiation table or the officer’s lounge. In addition to the obvious drawbacks, you suffer a –2 penalty to Persuasion with respect to any person in a position of authority. Shellshock (Minor) You recover slowly from the shock and trauma of combat, whether due to a delicate nature or horrible memories of war. You suffer a -2 to Spirit rolls to recover from being Shaken. Smart Mouth (Minor) While you’re convinced you’re a master of witty banter, not too many others share that opinion. You’ve got a habit of cracking wise at the worst times or poking fun at the gorilla in a suit. Too Old for This Shit (Minor) It’s not really about age, it’s how you feel. When you are dealt a deuce, you must “use” one action to vividly complain about your age. If you have Edges that allow you to draw additional cards or ignore the first card, such as Level Headed or Quick, you get the full effects of those edges and therefore act on the best card that you’ve drawn, but you must still spend one action complaining if your first draw is a deuce. Category:Character Creation